My Son, Templeton
by NicknHotchfan
Summary: Hannibal learns he has a son. Murdock and B.A. set out to find him.
1. Chapter 1-Samantha write the letter

This is a new story. It's going back to the Western Day, 1887. Templeton is 2 1/2 years old. Thanks to Peppe1951 help me with the title. I probably do this story once a month if I can. I forgot one more than, Hannibal and Maggie are together, they are not married, just boyfriend and girlfriend. They've been together for one year.

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team and Mrs. Baracus and Maggie. They own by Stephen Cannell and Frank Lupo.

Rating: PG

Summary: Hannibal learns he has a son. Murdock and B.A. set out to find him.

Part: 1 - Samantha write a letter to Hannibal

*New York, 1887.*

Samantha carried her two and a half years old son, Templeton in her arms asleep on her shoulder when she walked upstairs. She needs to get out of here, but she can't take her son with her because her husband threatened her, he will kill her if she takes their son and leaves him. The only way she can do, it too contacts Mr. Smith (his real father.) Her husband doesn't know that Temp is not his son, she's already pregnant when she met him. So she writes to Mr. Smith to let him know.

Dear Mr. Smith,

 _I don't know if you remember me, we use to have a one night stand two and a half years ago._

 _You and I have a son, his name is Templeton and he's two and a half years old. I'm sure you got married to somebody by now and I'm also married to a horrible man and I can't leave here, because he's watching me every move I make and he also has his hired help to watch me. I know he hurt my son and he denied it. I want you or whoever you get to come to get him real quick and I will let the maid know._

 _Sincerely;_

 _Samantha Becker_

Samantha put the letter in the envelope, write her letter on the left side of the envelope and put his address on the bottom of the right side of the envelope and she will let the maid sent the letter when she goes shopping tomorrow morning. She hopes the letter get there in time. She looked down and whisperers to her son.

"Your father will be coming for you, my boy."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2-Hannibal got the letter

Here is another chapter. Thank you for the review.

Part 2:

Ms. Sullivan just arrived at the store, walked into the store to get some flour, sugar, coffee, and a cigar for her boyfriend. She walked up to the clerk.

"Good morning, Ms. Sullivan. What can I do for you?" James asked.

"Good morning, James. I need some flour, sugar, coffee, and a cigar," Maggie explained. "How's your wife?"

"She's doing great. How's your boyfriend?"

"He's doing great."

"What kind of job he does?"

"He does cattle and horse," Maggie explained. "I better get to the post office before they close. Put it on my bills."

"Sure, ma'am."

James put the grocery in the bag and headed to Maggie then she takes it. She walked out of the store and headed towards the Post Office.

She walked into the Post Office and walked up to the clerk.

"Hi Mrs. Roberts, how are you?" Mrs. Sullivan asked. "Did I get any mail?"

"Oh, hey, Ms. Sullivan. I'm doing fine," Mrs. Roberts answered. "No, you didn't, but Mr. Smith does, but I can't give it to you."

"He doesn't have a house and he's staying at the ranch with me," Maggie explained. "I promise I won't read it or opened it without his permission."

She hands Maggie a letter. Maggie took the letter and saw a woman's name and her boyfriend's name on the envelope. She was furious at him when she left the store in a huff. She got in her carriage and left town.

*Back to the ranch.*

Hannibal talks to one of his crew about taking the cattle in another pasture in the early morning. One of the men nodded he told the men, we're leaving in the morning. Men left and went home to get a good night rest.

"Hannibal, someone is in a hurry." B.A. walked up to his friend. "And she looked like she ticks off at somebody.

Hannibal turn around and saw his girlfriend got off her carriage and walked toward him.

"Hey, sweetie," Hannibal said.

"Don't you sweetie me, buster," Maggie replied in anger. "Here is your letter from a woman."

Maggie threw the letter at him. Hannibal catches the letter and saw Samantha's name on the envelope.

"Do you cheat on me with this woman?" Maggie asked.

"No, Maggie. I met Samantha almost 3 years ago," Hannibal explained. "It's just a one night stand. You and I have been together for a year."

"Why would she write to you now if you met her almost three years ago?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." Hannibal opened up the envelopes and take the letter out than read.

He can't believe he has a two and a half years old son, and his name is Templeton and he needs to be saved from his stepfather then find out his stepfather hit his son, but his stepfather doesn't know that Templeton isn't his real son. Hannibal hands the letter to Maggie and she read the same thing.

"You got to save him." Maggie looked up at John.

"I will, but I can't leave the ranch," John explained. "I got to put the cattle in another pasture before the winter comes."

"I know, but he is your son and he needs your help."

Before John said another word, B.A. heard everything.

"How about Murdock and I go get your son?" B.A. asked.

"How long you have been standing there?" Hannibal asked.

"I've been stand beside you for a while, fool," B.A. said.

"I'm sorry. That's a good idea, you and Murdock can go," Hannibal replied. "You always can bring your mother here."

"Yes. I don't like she's at Chicago by herself," B.A. said. "I'm better to go get Murdock, we got to pack up and hit the road."

"Can you guys wait 'till morning?" Hannibal asked.

"No. Long we wait and the boy will be dead."

"He's right, I better pack the dinner," Maggie said. "I'll get the rooms ready for your Ma and Templeton."

"Thanks." B.A. walked away to get ready to pack his stuff.

A few minutes later, B.A. and Murdock pulled up to the house. Maggie and John came out of the house.

"Here is your foods. Share with Murdock, B.A.," Maggie sterned at B.A.

"I will don't worry, Maggie," B.A. answered.

"You better get going. Protected my son," Hannibal asked.

"I will."

B.A. and Murdock left the ranch to headed towards New York.

Maggie looked at Hannibal and she knew he is worried about them and his son.

"Don't worry, honey. They will be fine."

"I know. I can't help it to worry about them."

Hannibal walked away from Maggie to get to work. Maggie is worry about him, she knew he wants to go, but he got a lot of work to do.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3-New York, Becker, Rescue

Author's note: I will be working on The Missing before I starting on Attack and Disappear and My son, Templeton.

After five days, they finally arrived in New York. Murdock stepped down from the wagon. B.A. told Murdock to checked into the hotel. Murdock nodded. B.A. took the wagon and the horses around the back of the building, stepped down from the wagon, took the rein off the horses then go behind the wagon, got two saddles out of the wagon and then put the saddles on the horses then took the horses around the building then tied the horses' rein on the post right front of the hotel, then walked in the hotel and saw Murdock already checked them both in.

B.A. walked up to the clerk and asked him, "Where can I find Mrs. Becker?"

"Mrs. Becker is at twenty miles from here and you can't miss it," Clerk answered. "What do you want from her?"

"I got business to take care of," B.A. said.

"Okay."

B.A. and Murdock walked out of the hotel and got on their horses and then left town. Twenty minutes later, they saw the house, not just any house. They can't believe how big it was, so they walked up to the house. B.A. knocked on the door. Butler answered.

"What can I do for you?" Butler asked.

"We here to see Mrs. Becker," B.A. replied.

"All right. Wait here in the parlor."

They wait in the parlor while Butler went into the office to get Mr. Becker.

"Sir, you got men in the parlor want to speak to Mrs. Becker," Butler said.

"Okay, sent them in," Mr. Becker replied.

Butler walked out and told them, "Go right ahead."

B.A. and Murdock walked into the room and saw the man behind the desk.

"What can I do for you, gentleman?" Mr. Becker asked.

"We would like to talk to Mrs. Becker," B.A. answered.

"She's not here. She visits her sister up in Maine," Mr. Becker lied.

"Okay. Did she say anything when she will be back?" Murdock asked.

"No, she didn't. Anything else?"

"No. We sorry we waste your time," Murdock said. "Don't worry we know the way out."

"Okay."

Murdock and B.A. walked out of the house and left the house to head towards the hotel, Unknown to them, maid watches them leave so she went back to the room, get the boy packed. Tonight, she will leave the house with the toddler and hope they don't leave right away.

*Back to the hotel.*

Murdock and B.A. walked in the room. Murdock tried to figure it out how to rescue the boy without the guards see them.

"Why did you asked him about the boy?" B.A. asked.

"Let him get suspicion?" Murdock answered. "I don't think so."

"You knew he's lying about Samantha."

"Yes. I don't think she visit her sister if she has one. Something bad happened to her."

"Okay. What are we going to do?" B.A. asked.

"I guess we just have to wait and figure it out how to rescue Templeton," Murdock replied.

"I guess we wait."

*Back to the house.*

The maid packed up Templeton's clothes. She will wait until Mr. Becker goes to bed so she can escape and then goes to town to see the men that she just saw. She knew they were here for the toddler.

Later that night, She heard Mr. Becker closed his bedroom door. She picked up Templeton and the bags and then walked out of the bedroom, she tiptoes down the hall quietly and walked down the stairs and then opened the door quietly and close the door. She heads towards the barn, put the toddler and the bags in the carriage outside the barn then walked inside the barn to get the horse. She brings the horse and put in the front of the carriage and then hook it up, she got on it and left the house.

A few minutes later, Ms. Harris had arrived in town, drive behind the building and stepped down from the carriage. She picked up Templeton and the bags, walked towards the door and then opened the door then walked into the room. She put Templeton and the bags down by the stairs she sneaks down the hall and looked at the front desk to see if the desk clerk is still at the desk, so she walked to the front of the desk and looked at the register book and saw two men's names on the book and she's wondering if these men are the same one at the house.

She walked back to the end of the hall, picked up the boy and the bags and then walked upstairs, walked down the hall and saw the same number that she saw at the front desk. She knocked on the door and wait.

Murdock opened the door and saw a woman and a sleeping toddler, "How can I help you?"

"Samantha wrote Mr. Smith about Templeton and come get him," Ms. Harris said.

"Yes, Hannibal got the letter and want us to get him," Murdock replied.

"Okay. This is Templeton Smith. He is two and a half years old," Ms. Harris handed Templeton to Murdock. "And here is his bag."

"What about Samantha?" Murdock asked.

"I don't know where she is. He did something to her."

"How about we go get her?" B.A. asked.

"No! You have to leave real quick before he find out Templeton is gone," Ms. Harris said.

"Okay. What about you?" Murdock asked. "If he find out that you took Templeton away from him."

"He won't find out. I'll be leaving tonight," Ms. Harris answered. "I got to go."

"All right be careful," Murdock said.

Before she leaves and told them, "Go out of the back door. People in this town are working for him and leave town tonight or he will find out that Templeton is gone."

Murdock nodded his head. Ms. Harris left the hotel and never be seen again.

"B.A., did you unpacked our stuff?" Murdock asked.

"No. I'm going to get us checked out and then go get the horses then put it in the front of the wagon," B.A. explained. "I'll meet you in the back."

"Okay."

B.A. walked out of the room, went downstairs to checked him and Murdock out, paid the clerk and then walked outside to head towards the livery. He paid the man and then take the horses and put them in front of the wagon then got on it and he rode around the building and stopped in front of the hotel stepped down from the wagon. He walked up to the door and wait for Murdock to come down and meet him.

A few minutes later, Murdock opened the door and saw B.A. standing in front of the door. He gave the bags to B.A., they walked ober to the wagon B.A. put the bags in the wagon and Murdock hands Templeton to B.A. then got on the wagon and then B.A. hand Templeton to Murdock and he got on the wagon. They left town to heads towards Illinois to picked up B.A.'s mom and hope they get there before Mr. Becker know Templeton gone.


	4. Chapter 4-Becker learn Temp gone IL

Here is another chapter. I don't know how many chapters I'll finish, probably around chapter around either 9 or 10.

Part: 4

Mr. Becker got up and then walked downstairs without checking on his son, Templeton. He knew Templeton isn't his son, but he raises him as his own. He walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Mr. Skyler, will you go get my son?" Mr. Becker asked. "It's time for his breakfast.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Skyler, the butler went upstairs to get Templeton, opened the door and walked in the room. He walked up to the crib and saw an empty crib he rush out of the room and then ran downstairs to tell his boss that Templeton is gone.

"Sir, Templeton is gone," Skyler said.

"What?!" Mr. Becker yelled. "Who has him? Where's that maid?"

"She left last night to go home," Skyler explained. "It was her last day yesterday."

"Oh. what about those men was here yesterday?"

"I don't know, they were here for Samantha," Skyler said. "But it's won't hurt us to check it out."

"Okay. Tell the men to check them out at the hotel and report back to me."

"Yes, sir."

Skyler walked outside to tell the men to go to town to see if the men are still in town. Two men got on their horse and left the ranch.

A few minutes later, they arrived in town, went up to the front of the rail, stepped off their horse, ties it up, and walked inside the hotel. They walked up to the hotel clerk.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Clerk asked.

"Those two still here?" Brad asked.

"No, they've checked out last night," Sam answered.

"What about the toddler? Did you see him with them?"

"No, I haven't seen the toddler, sir. I'm sorry," Sam explained. "But I did see the mohawk guy walked out of the front door and didn't see the skinny guy with him."

"What about Ms. Harris? Did she came through the front door with the toddler?" Brad asked.

"No, sir."

"What about the back door? Maybe she walked in the back door," Brad said. "The skinny guy could go out to the back door, can he?"

"I just told you, I've never seen him go out or her coming in the back door. I was doing something else in the back of the room."

"Can we go checked it out?"

"Sure go right ahead."

Brad and Frank walked out of the hotel and got on their horse and then went behind the back alley. They stepped down from the horse and they saw the wagon track. They got back on their horse and left the area.

A few minutes later, they ride back to the house. Brad stepped down from the horse and then went inside the house went straight to the office and walked inside.

Mr. Becker looked up and saw Brad walked in.

"Well, do you talked to the clerk?" Mr. Becker asked.

"Yes and he says, he hasn't seen the maid coming in the front door," Brad explained. "The men have checked out last night and he hasn't seen Templeton."

"Don't mean they have him!" Mr. Becker shouted. "What about the back door?"

"I did check it out, there was a wagon track on the ground heading west," Brad said.

"Let's go. Brad, go saddle my horse," Mr. Becker ordered. "And tell the men to get ready."

"Yes, sir."

Brad walked out of the house and tell the men to get the horses ready. The men got the horses ready for them and their boss except for Brad and Frank, Mr. Becker walked out of the house and got on his horse and left the ranch to find his son.

*Outside New York, getting close to Chicago.*

Templeton screamed the way, Murdock hurting his back. B.A. and Murdock can't figure what's wrong with him. He laid his head down on Murdock's shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" B.A. asked. "He didn't cry all the way here."

"I know, he just woke up this morning. Hannibal said about Templeton being abused."

"Check the bruise on his body, maybe the reason he is crying."

Murdock nodded, he checked Templeton's body, he checked the arms and legs, no bruise and then checked his front, no bruise. He checked his back and saw the whipped and bruise on his back. He shows B.A. Templeton's back.

B.A. got so angry that he wants to hit somebody, "Mr. Becker will pay for what he did when I get my hands on him."

"Get in line." Murdock is angry too. He held the toddler is in his arms. Templeton fell asleep on Murdock's shoulder.

They finally arrived in B.A. hometown, he pulls up in front of the house. B.A. stepped down from the wagon and walked around the wagon, and looked up at Murdock.

"Do you want to stay here or come with me to pick up my mother and her stuff?" B.A. asked.

"I'll wait here 'till you come back with your mother," Murdock answered.

"Okay." B.A. walked up to his mama's house, opened the door, and then saw his mama packing her stuff, "Hi, mama."

Mama Baracus looked up and saw her son, "Hi, baby boy. how was the trip?"

"It went smooth. And you finish packing?" B.A. asked.

"Yes, I just finished my last packs. Can you loading it for me?"

"Sure, Mama." He picked her suitcase and loading it in the back of the wagon and then went back to pick up her last stuff and put is in the back of the wagon.

Mrs. Baracus saw Murdock holding the toddler, looked at her son confused.

"Who is this toddler?" Mrs. Baracus asked.

"This is Templeton Smith and we're taking him to Hannibal Smith who is his father," B.A. explained.

"He should be in the back," Mama Baracus said.

"Why?"

"He got a fever, young man." Mama Baracus looked at B.A.

"How do you know, mama?"

"Mama knows. Help me in the wagon and hands me the baby," Mama ordered. "Don't argue with me."

"Yes, mama." B.A. help his mama in the wagon and then Murdock hands Templeton to mama Baracus.

Mrs. Baracus touch Templeton's forehead and she knew has a fever. Murdock told her to looked at his back, so she lifts the shirt up and saw his back being whipped and she can't believe what she saw.

"Who would do this to a young child?" Mrs. Baracus asked. "How far is Wyoming?"

"Mr. Becker did this to him," B.A. explained. "It took us five days to get to New York and probably take more then five days get to Wyoming, depended on how fast we get there."

"Don't go too fast, we got a child here," Mrs. Baracus said. "And don't hurt the horse. Take your time."

"Yes, mama."

They left Illinois to heads towards Wyoming. Unknown to them, dark clouds are heading their way.


	5. Chapter 5-Wyoming and John meet his son

Here is new chapter

Note: Don't worry, Mr. Becker will be in the next or two chapter. I'm just concentrating on Hannibal and son. Hannibal explained to B.A. and Murdock about Samantha.

B.A. and Murdock each took turns driving the wagon so they can get home to Wyoming before Mr. Becker figure it out which state they live in.

Three hours later, they finally arrived at their ranch. Hannibal and his fiancé came out of their house.

Hannibal looked around, "Where's my son?"

"He is in the back of the wagon," Murdock replied.

He nodded and went behind the wagon, opened up the canvas and saw Mrs. Baracus hold his son.

'hi, Mrs. Baracus, how was he trip?" Hannibal asked.

"It went well, boys are a good driver," Mrs. Baracus answered.

"He doing okay," Mrs. Baracus explained. "he got a fever and his back is hurt."

"What do you mean?" Hannibal confused.

"What she mean is, Mr. Becker whipped his back," B.A. Explained as he growls.

"Hannibal looked at B.A. in shocked and looked at Ma Baracus.

"Hands me my son and then B.A. helped you down," Hannibal said. "Come into the house with B.A. and Murdock.

Mrs. Baracus hands Templeton to Hannibal then B.A. helped his mama down from the wagon and they went to the house. Mrs. Baracus saw Maggie clean Templeton up and put a medicine on his back.

"Do you find out what's happened to Samantha?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes we did," Murdock replied.

"What?"

"Mr. Becker said, she's visiting her sister in Maine," Murdock said.

Hannibal was confused about what Murdock says.

"What's wrong, Hannibal?" Murdock asked.

"Samantha's sister lives in California," Hannibal explained. "Where Samantha got married, she moved to New York with her husband."

Murdock and B.A. tried to figure out why Mr. Becker lied to them about Samantha's sister lives in Maine.

"Maybe she lied to her husband that her sister lives in Maine," B.A. explained.

"B.A., Mr. Becker already knew about her family that lives in California," Hannibal answered. "He just lied to you and Murdock."

"Why would he lied about this?" B.A. asked.

"I guess he doesn't want you guys to know about what's happened to Samantha," Hannibal explained. "Samantha doesn't have any family except her sister anymore."

"You don't think Samantha is dead, did you?" B.A. asked.

"I can't answered that question," Hannibal answered. "Who gave you Templeton to you?"

"Nanny gave him to us," Murdock said. "Maybe she knew what's happened to Samantha?"

"She could be. What happened to her after she gave you the toddler?" Hannibal asked.

"She left and we don't know where she went," Murdock replied. "I don't think she will go back to the house."

"I don't think so either."

"We needs to go back to find her," B.A. said. "Maybe she will tell us what happened to Samantha."

"No, B.A. you can't go back," Hannibal explained. "If Mr. Becker come look for his son, he will get a sheriff to arrest us for kidnapping."

"Oh, I never thought of that," B.A. replied. "Thanks, Hannibal."

Hannibal nodded and said, "Let's go checks on Templeton."

they walked in the bedroom and hope Mr. Becker didn't show up and they got a feeling he will show up along with his men.


	6. Chapter 6- Boys leave again, Mr Becker

Here is chapter 6. Mr. Becker will be at the end.

Hannibal woke up, got his clothes on and then walked out of the bedroom, he saw his fiancé with his son. and sat down on the chair next to Maggie and Templeton.

"How is my boy, Maggie?" Hannibal asked.

"He's doing good," Maggie replied. "He just ate his cereal before you came out of the room?"

"Good boy." Hannibal brush his son's hair away from his face.

"Are you going to find out what's happened to his mother?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I'm going to find out what happened to her and I will send Murdock and B.A. out there to find the nanny," Hannibal answered.

"You think she know more about what's happened to Samantha."

"The way Murdock and B.A. talk about the nanny. She left in a hurry to get outs of there quickly."

"How you going to do that?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will figure it out," Hannibal explained. "I got to go to work."

Hannibal got up, kiss his fiancé and pick up his boy and then left the house to get to work. He will figure it out how to tell Murdock and B.A. to find the nanny before it's too late. He got a very bad feeling that Mr. Becker maybe on his way here or he maybe bring his men with him to get his son back.

Hannibal walked inside the barn and saw B.A. and Murdock brushing the horses he walk up to them and they looked up and saw Hannibal standing right front of them.

"What's up, Hannibal?" Murdock asked.

"Murdock, did you says, this woman gave the kid to you and then left?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes, she did. Why?" Murdock confused as he answered.

"Because I got a bad feeling that Mr. Becker and his men maybe on their way here," Hannibal explained.

"Oh, you want us to go find the nanny and bring her back here," B.A. asked.

"Yes, she maybe a witness for this," Hannibal said.

"You think she saw what's happened to Samantha," Murdock asked.

"Yes, she either saw it or Samantha told her. And you guys need to leave real quick and bring her back here," Hannibal said.

"Okay, we will packs up and leave right away," B.A. said.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one," Hannibal replied.

"Yes you do," Murdock said.

They left the barn to get ready to leave the ranch real quick, few minutes later, they got on the horse and left the ranch to find the nanny before it's too late.

Maggie walked out the house with the foods in her hands and walked up to Hannibal.

"I hope they find her soon before Mr. Becker find him," Maggie said.

"I hope so too," Hannibal replied. "I got a bad feeling he will be coming," as he looked over at Maggie as he hugs her in his arms.

*Meanwhile in town.*

Mr. Becker and his goons arrived in town, they looks around to see if they have a sheriff and saw the sheriff's building they ride up to it and step down from their horses. They tied up the horse rein to the pole and walked in the sheriff's office and then saw no sheriff in the building they wondering if he working or not. Mr. Becker sat down on the chair while his goons standing and looks around the building.

A few minutes later, the sheriff walked inside the building and saw the men waiting for him.

"How can I help you, sir?" Sheriff Smith asked. "And who are you? And what are you doing in my office?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Mr. Becker and this is my men that work for me," Mr. Becker said. "I want to reported my son missing."

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Templeton Becker. He was kidnapped by these two men that came to my house," Mr. Becker explained. "And I want you arrests them when you see them."

"Okay, What are their name?" Sheriff asked.

"I don't know, but I will recognized them when I see them."

"All right, but you can tell me what they looks like," Sheriff Smith explained. "I probably know their name."

"One is a black guy with a Mo-hawk and the other guy wears a weird clothes with a cowboy hat," Mr. Becker said.

"I know them. They are B.A. Baracus and H.M. Murdock and they work for John 'Hannibal' Smith at the farm."

"Let's go get my son." Mr. Becker and the men left the building along with the sheriff to head towards the farm.

*At the farm.*

They finally arrived at the farm. Maggie came out of the house and saw sheriff Smith rode up with the men.

"Hi sheriff, what can I do for you?" Maggie asked.

"Hi Maggie, This is Mr. Becker and his men," Smith replied. "Where's your fiancé?"

"He is down at the cow trail."

"I take it two men are with him," Sheriff said.

"Who?" Maggie asked.

"B.A. Baracus and H.M. Murdock," Sheriff asked.

"They out of town and they won't be back in a weeks. Why?"

"Mr. Becker said, they kidnapped his son, Templeton."

"Why would they do that? Samantha sent my fiancé a letter to let him know he has a son."

"You got a letter?"

"No, Hannibal got it with him. Why don't we wait in the house when he get here."

"All right." They step off their horses and they went inside the house.

"Where is my son?" Mr. Becker asked.

"Templeton is with my fiancé," Maggie answered.

"He's three years old!" Mr. Becker yelled. "He shouldn't be out there!"

"Don't worry, he's not with Hannibal, he's with the chuck wagon," Maggie explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mr. Becker sat back down as he embarrassing himself.

"That's okay. He should be back any minutes now.

Few minutes later, they heard a horses coming in. Maggie got up, looked at the window and saw Hannibal and the men with the wagon.

"He's here." Maggie said. "He will be in here in a few minutes."

Few minutes later after Maggie says that, Hannibal walked in with Templeton.

"Hi Maggie, Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know we have company," Hannibal said.

"Yes, honey, this is Mr. Becker and his men," Maggie explained. "He's here for his son."

Templeton looked around and saw Mr. Becker who beat him and he hugs Hannibal around his neck so tight. Sheriff Smith saw that.

"What's wrong with him?" Sheriff asked.

"Mr. Becker beat him," Maggie said.

"That's a lie!" Mr. Becker yelled.

"Show him his back, honey."

Hannibal show Templeton's back to the sheriff. Sheriff can't believe what he saw.

"Do you have a letter that prove he is your son?" Sheriff asked.

"Yes." Hannibal took out the letter and hands the letter to the sheriff.

He reads the letter and looked at Mr. Becker, "This letter said Templeton is Hannibal's son."

"That don't prove nothing," Mr. Becker said as he smirking.

"I hate to tell you, Mr. Becker," Hannibal explained. "Samantha got a witness."

Mr. Becker wipe the smirk off his face as he got nervous, "Who's the witness?"

"She work for you or should I says, was."

Mr. Becker knew his plans crashing down on him, "I want a lawyer and I'm not say anything."

"Okay, let's get back to town and get yourself a lawyer," Sheriff said as he hand the paper back.

They left the house, got on their horses to heads back to town as Hannibal and Maggie watch them leave.

"I hope B.A. and Murdock get back in time to bring the witness," Maggie said.

"I hope they do, they got to find her first."

TBC

Notes: Sheriff Smith is not related to Hannibal Smith. Will B.A. and Murdock find the nanny and bring her to town before Hannibal lose Templeton? Mr. Becker is very powerful man and don't believe him that he will tried get his son back. Hopefully two more chapter.


End file.
